The present invention is a novelty item, in the form of an over-the-head face mask having the capability of modifying the individual wearer's voice to produce a highly desired novelty effect. All of the electrical components required to modify the wearer's voice are self-contained within the face mask. The face mask, itself, produces a desired novelty or camouflaging effect and hides, disguises, camouflages, etc. the wearer's face while the voice modifier camouflages, disguises, etc. the wearer's voice and, yet, allows the wearer to communicate while preserving the secret identity of the wearing individual.
Face masks, including full over-the-head face masks are used by children and adults to produce desired novelty effects. They are particularly used during Halloween parties, masquerade parties and, also, for play-acting by children. Adults have been known to don face masks to produce a comedic or shocking response at a party or simple get-together. In any event, however, an over-the-head face mask camouflages and disguises the actual identity of the wearer and that is a desired function of such a mask. However, when the wearer of the face mask either without prodding or in response to a question speaks, those observers personally familiar with the wearer will generally be able to deduce the identity of the wearer by his or her particular voice. This, obviously, negatively impacts on a desired novelty effect of face masks to diguise and camouflage the identity of the wearer. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to produce an over-the-head face mask which allows the wearer to speak and, yet, the voice spoken by the wearer is modified, electrically, so that the voice is camouflaged or disguised. Clearly, this is a desired result and contributes significantly to the desired novelty effect of a face mask.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to produce a self-contained, inexpensive, over-the-head face mask which camouflages both the wearer's face and, in addition, the wearer's voice. In addition, it is an object of the present invention to produce a voice signal modifying device in conjunction with a novelty face mask, the components of which are self-contained so that no additional accessories or equipment are required to produce the desired effect.
As mentioned, face masks are worn by adults and children for a variety of reasons. Without question, however, part of the fun of wearing a novelty face mask is often in the effect it has on the viewers of the mask, their expression of surprise, shock, horror, etc. and, also, in the wearer's knowledge that the observer does not known the identity of the individual who is wearing the mask. Therefore, when the wearer of an ordinary face mask is forced, absent the present invention, to speak or respond to an inquiry by an observer, the observer can frequently detect and discern the identity of the person wearing the face mask if his or her voice is familiar to the observer which, therefore, eliminates part of the "fun" of wearing the mask itself. That is to say, once the wearer's identity is revealed, part of the novelty effect of the face mask is lost. The present invention provides for an over-the-head face mask which disguises and camouflages the wearer's face and, yet, the wearer can speak or respond to inquiries and his or her voice is modified so that the observer can still not discern or detect the true identity of the wearer. Clearly, this is a desired object and certainly provides an interesting novelty item.